


This Is Why My Eyes Are Closed

by FaerieKitteh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, and I do not apologise, mentions of Theo's mother, reference to domestic violence, this is just really cute, wildly out of character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 23:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaerieKitteh/pseuds/FaerieKitteh
Summary: As soon as he hears the first few notes, the opening notes, he aims a fist at the mirror and shatters it.





	This Is Why My Eyes Are Closed

**Author's Note:**

> This is Theo's POV.
> 
> There is a reference to DV, without mentioning it or going into detail. It's not canon, so I just... came up with it, I guess. 
> 
> Song is by Billy Joel - And So It Goes

As soon as he hears the first few notes, the opening notes, he aims a fist at the mirror and shatters it.

It doesn’t stop the music, and he has to pause to use his claws and get tiny shards of glass out from his skin, the bits his skin didn’t automatically eject.

Once he’s done, he lets out a growl, and storms through the house to find where the music is coming from, and to turn it off. He rounds the doorway into a room and pauses, his momentum and anger lost.

Liam’s just a kid, he reminds himself. A brave yet stupid kid, who Scott shouldn’t have bitten. A kid too far in over his head, a kid who shouldn’t have had to see and hear the shit he has. It wasn’t fair.

Liam often thought the same thing about him, only to be met with a shake of a head and the usual denial, something about deserving it, repentance for his stupid childish mistakes. Hellbent on being powerful, filled with fantasies of protecting his mother and sister.

This song, it had been his mother’s favourite song. He could still vaguely recall hearing her in the kitchen, softly singing along as she did the dishes. How she’d grab the tea towel and dry her hands, and rewind so she could listen to it again. He never had been told why she loved it so much. But he was beginning to understand.

The second verse starts up and he leans against the wall. He’d spent so long being angry at the world, at himself, that it was physically hurting him to admit to himself how he felt.

_I spoke to you in cautious tones_  
_You answered me with no pretense_  
_And still I feel I said too much_  
_My silence is my self defense_

He joins Liam in singing softly, not even bothering to ask why the kid was listening to such an old song. Liam just did what he wanted, and he, he just tagged along, trying to keep the kid out of trouble.

How they’d gotten here was still a mystery. Too much badgering from the McCall pack. Too many jokes. Too much, until Liam had punched him and given him the first of many angry kisses.

It was a relationship that was beyond fucked up, he could admit it. Maybe it’d been getting better slowly. Like now, when they had been fighting, and instead of answering, all he’d done was hurl out “I’m sick of this,” and stared at Liam before storming off to the bathroom.

_And every time I've held a rose_  
_It seems I only felt the thorns_  
_And so it goes, and so it goes_  
_And so will you soon I suppose_

_But if my silence made you leave_  
_Then that would be my worst mistake_  
_So I will share this room with you_  
_And you can have this heart to break_

 He steps into the room and wraps his arms around Liam, his mouth coming to a rest against the shell of Liam’s ear, as he whispers the next verse, Liam joining in.

_And this is why my eyes are closed_  
_It's just as well for all I've seen_  
_And so it goes, and so it goes_  
_And you're the only one who knows_

 They let the rest of the song flow around them. Later, Liam will ask him what this was about, what triggered it. The kid never knew when to let up on a topic, even though it would do the both of them good.

 They stand in place, Liam finally turning to hug him. “Not going anywhere, Raeken. Better get used to it.”

 They weren’t up to exchanging “I love you” yet, their actions speaking more than words. For now, this would do. For now.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to put this one to bed. I do not apologise for how cute and bad it is.


End file.
